CliffClan Figures
Cliffstar A large, long-furred blue silver smoke tom with yellow eyes. Despite his large size often intimidating other cats, Cliffstar was as wise and steady as the cliffs, sturdy as stone and unwavering in his loyalty and devotion to his Clanmates. However, like the cliffs, he could also be quite harsh and severe at times, not being one to forgive betrayals or liars easily; he was perhaps the strictest of the Clans' first leaders on enforcing the Warrior Code. His occasional severity and large stature tended to intimidate other cats upon first meeting him, but Cliffstar was known to be a gentle giant around those that he cared for, including his Clanmates and loved ones. While not one to forgive easily, he was always willing to give others a chance, even if he was not a believer in second chances. Though a kindhearted cat, Cliffstar was initially more reserved, as he lived as a rogue before the Clans were created; he lived his life taking care of only himself, with no one else taking care of anyone but themselves. Things changed, however, when he met and fell in love with Swiftheart – the she-cat had spent her whole life as a rogue, like he had, but she had had poorer experiences, including losing her family and her first mate. Her experiences inspired her to be kind, taking in and nurturing others in need; Cliffstar, being her mate helped her in taking care of those she took in, and began to see things more from her perspective, developing into a protector role and eventually adopting the Warrior Code in order to better protect and care for all of the cats that came to rely on him and his mate. Cliffstar was the second of the original leaders to formally create a Clan and adopt the Warrior Code, after Shellstar of ShoreClan. Swiftheart A slender brown classic tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. She was known as a feisty and stubborn she-cat, often described in old tales as a spitfire with a heart of gold. She lost her family at a young age, and later lost her first mate, which served to both harden her to the world and plant a seed of compassion and sympathy in her heart. When she met and fell in love with Cliffstar, and had the resources to do so, she began taking in other cats down on their luck and help to support them, taking on the role of a provider for those in need. It was her compassion that moved Cliffstar to formally begin CliffClan and adopt the Warrior Code. She was known to be the swiftest and most agile of CliffClan's early warriors, able to navigate the jagged cliffs with ease and grace. However, she was not a very proper or elegant cat, known to roughhouse with her Clanmates and tell all manner of crude jokes. She was far more reserved around cats outside of CliffClan, putting the security of her Clanmates over the safety or feelings of others, but she was not cruel, and was often depicted as the one to urge others to be kind and take pity on unfortunate souls in most fables. She was known to be a fierce fighter, and was said to bring swift and fierce retribution to any and all that harmed or threatened those she cared for. She was known to be more forgiving and gentle than her mate in some cases, but still stood by his decisions. Swiftheart and Cliffstar were always described as being very soft with each other, sometimes devolving into play fighting like kits or just snuggling with each other and looking over the cliffs while the sun rose in the mornings.